kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Terra incognita
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for contributing to the Horses page. Be sure to read the wiki guidelines for useful tips about editing. Looking for other ways to help? Check the Things To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dairoga (Talk) 03:40, February 21, 2013 Thank you for the corrections you've been doing. We certainly didn't intend to make those errors, but hard to catch at times (even with spellcheck, etc.) And you've done a good job on the Glorantha Wiki. Here at the Dragon Pass we've deliberately limited ourselves to material mentioned in the game, even if it is just mentioned in passing here or there. Dairoga (talk) 20:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Currently I intend only spellcheck. I want to leave the task of making new articles to others. If you let me ask you, please add the new article for the Summons of Evil. Terra incognita (talk) 16:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Terra, Thanks for your edits :) You're right, that Elmali quester event doesn't seem to be up yet. But that's ok, we'll find an add it eventually. If you can think of other events that aren't up, we could make a list somewhere of events we need to find. --Nihilariann (talk) 07:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I didn't see your reply there about a week ago. Yeah, I will create a Summons of Evil page much later today. I'm still on track to get the event you mentioned on Nihil's page, though it may also be a day or two. Dairoga (talk) 13:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I created the Summons of Evil page. Thank you again for bringing it to our attention. Dairoga (talk) 01:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your concern. Terra incognita (talk) 06:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) > we could make a list somewhere of events we need to find. I think two more random events are not in this wiki yet. (I describe their detail later): *Desecration of holy place by the strangers (the refugee of Lunar Empire). *-Bad omen:Eagle (A large flying bird overshadows a child)- Sorry, above is Omen of Woe. The ending series of events contain more events, but I think you already know them: -*Siege of the city by the horsespawns -*Appearance of two other contestants (King of Tarsh and the king of the rival tribe) Terra incognita (talk) 11:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Events Hola again. As you may have seen, I put up the Elmali Heroquester you mentioned, though I will expand consequences later (and get the picture formatted). We do have the contestants page: Meeting the Contestants though it definitely needs to be expanded (I'm slowly trying to get through the article stubs and backlog as time permits). The besiegment is covered in Town Threatened by Horse-Spawn. Once again, it will need further detail. Let me give you a big thank you about the Lunar Empire Refugees. It completely slipped my mind (It hasn't appeared in my last two games). If I remember correctly, they are found in a hut by a bunch of priestess. You have the option of killing them outright, driving them off, or slaying the men, and driving off the women, etc. We are also in the process of renaming a few events here and there. Coming up with a good name, but keeping it descriptive enough is a tad tough ;) Also, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if you wish. I try to look at the newest additions, but sometimes I overlook something (and why I accidentally missed your reply). Dairoga (talk) 12:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you again for Summons of Evil, Elmali Request. Certainly Meeting the Contestants and Town Threatened by Horse-Spawn are what I intended. About the event of LE refugees, I assume the event only happens after the event of Red Moon, Black Scars in 1447 ST, but without any confirmation. Terra incognita (talk) 23:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Hello again. Just dropping a note to say that I haven't had much luck finding the Lunar refugee event you mentioned. I know it exists as it happened in some of my earlier play throughs of the game. Heh, what makes the game so repeatable to play (the sheer number of events) can make it tough to get some specific events. I know some people have never seen the Earthquake, for example. Anyways, I will keep looking, but if you come across it again, and wish to make a page, don't hesitate to do so. And once again, thank you for your help. :: Dairoga (talk) 22:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: Hello, Dairoga. I added the new page. Foreign Sacrilege. I saved just before the event, so I can read the consequences of other selections. Terra incognita (talk) 17:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! You found the event :D Thank you once more. And if you wish to expand the consequences, that's cool. One minor question: would you mind if I edited the black edges on the picture you uploaded? Dairoga (talk) 17:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Oh, please edit the picture. Thanks. Terra incognita (talk) 17:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, small edits made on the picture, and put into an event box. Thank you once again for putting up the event. P.S. If at any point you wish to edit my comments, and whatnot here/delete them, go ahead. I don't mean to clutter up your page. Dairoga (talk) 17:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Another lost event... if I remember correctly, when you failed a heroquest soundly, a trickster visit your clan and offer you something, I can't recall this event anymore....Terra incognita (talk) 12:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, it may be a little while before I get the attack during the Mountain scene (I really haven't had time to go through a playthrough, and properly enrage another time). : However, we definitely have that Trickster offering his aid: Trickster Magic for Sale : Admittedly, we still need to get some better titles for some events ;) : Dairoga (talk) 20:15, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh,certainly. I couldn't find it by searching "trickster".... Thank you. Terra incognita (talk) 03:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I added the article of Ambush of Rival King which is recovered from an ancient save file... I will add more info later for other selections. Terra incognita (talk) 08:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, sometimes the search function doesn't work very well on the wikia. And thanks for putting up the ambush event. I only managed to get it once or twice when I first started playing (same with the Lunar Refugees you also found). Dairoga (talk) 12:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC)